


Making Showers Fun

by Smooty



Series: AceDoc NSFW One-Shots [2]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Feel-good, Homelessness, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda?, M/M, Shower Sex, stinky boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: It was no secret that both Murdoc and Ace hated bathing. It first it was a bit of a game between them, how long they could actually go without a shower, at least until the rest of the band started commenting. Russel was first to say something, wrinkling his noise one morning as they wandered into the kitchen and telling them plainly that they were getting a little pungent. Next came Noodle, who refused to pose for a selfie with the two bassist’s citing her bromidrophobia, though she mostly just thought they were nasty. Even 2D eventually spoke up, though it took him much, much, longer than any normal person.





	Making Showers Fun

It was no secret that both Murdoc and Ace  _ hated _ bathing. It first it was a bit of a game between them, how long they could actually go without a shower, at least until the rest of the band started commenting. Russel was first to say something, wrinkling his noise one morning as they wandered into the kitchen and telling them plainly that they were getting a little pungent. Next came Noodle, who refused to pose for a selfie with the two bassist’s citing her b romidrophobia, though she mostly just thought they were nasty. Even 2D eventually spoke up, though it took him much,  _ much,  _ longer than any normal person. 

So they had to figure something out. Murdoc had always avoided showers, a habit from growing up in a household where warm water was a distant luxury, and parental oversight nonexistent. For Ace it was a little less clear. He had distant memories of cold, rainy nights spent on the streets that slowly piled up into a hatred of anything wet. Even though he’d been off the streets for a while now, the idea of purposefully getting damp and cold turned his stomach. But the situation was getting pretty dire, even by their standards, so they decided to try something new this time. 

“Shit…” The water was warm and the bathroom was cloudy with steam. They’d let the water run until it was good and hot to avoid any unpleasantness, and now both bassists were under the stream. Ace was directly under the spray with Murdoc behind him leaving hickies over any inch of skin he could reach. It was a good distraction from the creeping uneasiness he felt over even being in the shower. “Murdoc…”

“Yes?” the Satanist drawled, stepping closer to grind against Ace’s ass. “D’you need something?” Murdoc’s voice was a little more subdued than his normal lecherous tone, but Ace understood. He leaned back into the other and out of the spray for a moment to feel more skin on skin. 

“You’re such a fucking tease,” Ace answered, turning around to pull Murdoc under the water. The older bassist squawked as his fringe got wet and fell over his eyes. Ace thought it was kind of cute, but rather than say anything he grabbed the 2-in-1 from the bathtub edge. “Lean your head back.”

Murdoc glared at him but listened, letting Ace squirt the soap onto his hair and begin to lather it in. It felt good, really good, and Murdoc let out a soft sigh at the way Ace’s long, nimble fingers made quick work of all his knots and snags. 

“You’re good at this,” Murdoc hummed, placing his hands around Ace’s waist. “Had some practice, have we?”

Ace rolled his eyes. “Washing my own hair, maybe.”

“Not like you do that often though,” Murdoc pointed out with a smirk. Ace yanked slightly on the other’s hair, causing Murdoc to stumble forward into him. 

“Like you can talk, you’re way more nasty than I am.” Murdoc just moaned and tilted his head, connecting their lips. It was warm and slippery from the water, but still just as satisfying as usual. Kissing Murdoc was an experience, something completely different every time. Ace loved it. The younger bassist felt himself melting into Murdoc’s embrace, relaxing despite the constant unease he felt over their watery location. 

“Your turn,” Murdoc hummed, shuffling back to pull Ace more fully under the showerhead. He tried not to flinch as the water ran down his back. Instead, he focused on the fantastic view of Murdoc’s ass as he turned around to get Ace’s specialty shampoo and conditioner, squeezing out a dollop of each and mixing them together. 

“That’s not how you’re supposed to do it, Doc,” he laughed, leaning down so Murdoc didn’t have to stretch up to reach his head. The older bassist was a little bit rough and a little bit hasty, but Ace didn’t mind too much. Especially when Murdoc leaned in and began kissing Ace’s collarbone as he rinsed out the suds.

“You still wanna…” Murdoc rudely gestured to their cocks, just beginning to get hard. That’d been the deal, hadn’t it? Take the shower together, get a little frisky. Ace watched as Murdoc trailed his hand down, gently taking Ace’s member in his hand. “Your finger’s in my hair… fuck.”

Ace slipped closer, leaning his head on Murdoc’s shoulder. “Mmm, you seem to want to.” He rocked his hips forward into Murdoc’s hand, staring down between them. Murdoch breath hitched on a growl at the friction, and he walked Ace backward, pressing him into the cold tile. 

“I always want to fuck you, to be touching you,” Murdoc hissed into Ace’s ear, his free hand wandering to grab at the younger’s ass. “You know I’m crazy about you.”

Ace laughed lightly, hitching a leg around the other’s hips. “Not as c-crazy as I am about y-you.” Smooth. Murdoc seemed to think so because his hand sped up, jerking them both off at a firm pace. Their lips met again, their teeth clicked. The sounds of the shower drowned out their moans and gasps. 

“I’m c-close,” Ace breathed, turning his head away from Murdoc to catch his breath. The Satanist immediately began nibbling along Ace’s jaw, all the way up to his ear and back. The steam was making it too hot to think, and his head was foggy with lust. Muscles tense, Ace’s legs began to shake as he neared his peak, feeling sparks of pleasure ignite in his core. 

“You’re so easy to rile up,” Murdoc chastised, slowing his hand’s movements. Ace groaned and bucked his hips, trying to get Murdoc to keep going. He opened his eyes to see why Murdoc stopped and was met with the bassist’s trademark grin. 

“It’s rude to leave a man hanging, Doc,” Ace whined, knowing that Murdoc wanted him to beg for it. Over the past few months Ace had learned that Murdoc  _ loved _ making him beg. The Satanist liked nothing better than a little powerplay during their daily dalliances and Ace didn’t really mind. On the contrary, he loved it too, sometimes complying, sometimes switching things up and taking over. This time he decided to play the submissive, especially with the anxiety from the shower still buzzing at the edges of his brain. So he lowered his eyes to the tub floor and bit his lip, reaching for Murdoc. “Come on Doc, finish me off, will ya?”

Murdoc’s grin only widened. “But Ace, we’ll get all dirty again and have to wash off.” He sure wasn’t making this easy. Ace sighed and brushed his dripping hair out of his face.

“Please?” He put on his best imploring look, resting his hands on Murdoc’s chest. Murdoc, despite his insistence on teasing, could never resist that look. He quickly yanked Ace close again, taking his cock in hand and teasing his fingers over the head. Ace sighed in relief, leaning his head back against the tile. “Ah--”

Murdoc chuckled, though the sound was a little breathless. “I might have to start takin’ more showers if it means I get to see you like this more often…” Ace smiled slightly, knowing that without a doubt he wad flushed and sweaty. 

“D-don’t push your luck. You aren’t  _ that _ good.” It was a lie, and Murdoc knew it. Ace could never say no to Murdoc and was always down for some fun between the sheets. Or in the shower, as it was. 

“Mmhmm, you keep thinkin’ that Copular,” Murdoc laughed, once again stopping to readjust, taking both of them in hand again. He was less teasing now, and a bit more desperate. As much as he liked to tease, Ace knew Murdoc was just as needy as he was and it showed in the breathless panting and small sounds the older bassist made as they both neared their ends together. 

“Don’t stop!” Ace gasped, his nails digging into Murdoc’s shoulders as he tensed, the released. His orgasm was sharp and biting, a contrast to the muggy bathroom atmosphere. Murdoc came soon after, sinking his teeth into Ace’s neck to muffle his own shout. The pain made Ace tremble, and only made his orgasm sweeter. When they both finished they looked between them at the mess of come over their bellies. “I told you!”

“S’fine, we’ll jus’ rinse it off,” Murdoc said, still caught up in the post-orgasmic glow. He reached around Ace for the loofa hanging around the tap and a bar of soap. 

“Isn’t that 2D’s loofa?” Ace asked, grimacing as Murdoc scrubbed them down. Murdoc held the come and soap covered sponge up and shrugged. 

“I’ll get him a new one.”

“No, you won’t,” Ace sighed as Murdoc turned off the water and pulled back the curtain. Now that everything was said and done he was actually feeling really drained. Facing your fears while simultaneously having sex with someone like Murdoc could really wear you out. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Murdoc agreed, tossing the loofa into the trash. Ace watched him dry off while doing the same. Usually, he’d have to spend a while doing his hair and making sure it was straight instead of curly, but Ace  _ really _ didn’t feel like putting in the effort. Instead, he dropped the towel and walked through the door back into Murdoc’s bedroom and flopped down on the bed, hating the way his wet hair felt against the pillows. Murdoc followed, apparently feeling the same. 

“People do that  _ every day? _ ” Ace whined into the sheets, burrowing into their softness. Murdoc scoffed and pulled the blankets up over both of them, settling against the headboard with a cigaret.

“Apparently. S’not  _ so _ bad, is it?” Ace shrugged and pressed his face further into the pillows. “I mean, the water’s hot, and the house isn’t fuckin’ freezing.”

“I just…” He wasn’t exactly sure how to explain it. “I really hate gettin’ wet. It’s always been awful and…”

Murdoc tapped his shoulder, motioning for Ace to snuggle into his side. The younger bassist did, ignoring the way Murdoc’s wet hair tickled his face. The Satanist offered him a smoke and Ace took it more for the sake of having something to do with his hands than actually smoking. 

“I get you, Copular. S’not like we’re gonna be doin’ this every day, or even every few days anyway.”

“We’re gross,” Ace laughed, looking up at Murdoc who was smiling down at him. Not for the first time Ace thanked whatever being was out there that he had the opportunity to be with someone who understood those kinds of things. They weren’t that different, he and Murdoc. 

“I prefer ‘well seasoned’, thank you very much!” Murdoc cackled making Ace laugh as well. Yeah, maybe he could get into the habit of cleaning up more often if this was the aftermath. This wasn’t so bad. 


End file.
